


Working Together

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Ladybug is stuck in the spotlight. Adrien will take any excuse to join her.





	Working Together

After the incident with Pucker Punch, Gabriel put a firm halt on Adrien’s public appearances. It seemed that if he couldn’t keep his son safe by keeping him busy, he’d keep him safe by blocking him from the public eye. Adrien even noticed less of his billboards and posters all over Paris. 

At first, he was beyond happy about it. Now Adrien had more time to spend with his friends, more time to sleep, and more time to message Ladybug. His life was closer to perfect as he could expect, excepting the fact that he hadn’t actually _seen_ Ladybug since Pucker Punch. As Adrien at least. Chat Noir saw her plenty as Hawkmoth seemingly doubled down on the city.

Another perk to his drop of the radar was how easy it was to sneak out and actually help Ladybug. Even better than that was how absolutely pleased she was despite the influx of Akuma. Even his puns couldn’t bring her down, she’d just laugh or joke back, her smile rarely leaving. It wasn’t until she mentioned that she was going to a rally about green energy that he realized that he might actually want to start being more active in the public again.

“Yeah, they want me to come and talk about how important reducing your carbon footprint is. It’s really cool, though I wish I had more to offer. The Gabriel brand was supposed to be introducing a new line of more eco-friendly clothes, but I’m not sure if that’s still happening.” She sighed wistfully, looking towards his house and he had to wonder if it was intentional. “Anyway, are you coming? You got invited, right?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” He cleared his throat and looked away. “I got the invite, but I’m not sure if I’m going. I might have things to do outside of the suite.”

“Oh well. It would have been nice to see a friendly face. And to have some help with jokes. I think I’m supposed to be like one of those ‘Say no to drugs, kids’ type, and that’s not quite my style.” 

“Well, it’s not definitely a no. Besides, Adrien might be able to make it.”

She smiled ruefully at him, “I don’t think so. He wasn’t on any of the spring ads for Gabriel, and I know he was supposed to be in the promo trailer for the new ‘The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir’ movie. He was really excited about that.”

“Wow. You really like this guy.” 

She blushed, shoving him away. “Hush you. You know he’s the guy I’ve been crushing on for so long.” She cut a glance at him before quickly looking away. “I still think it's suspicious he gave me permission to talk to you about this immediately after I accidentally blabbed, but, there’s nothing I can do about it. I just wish he could tell his friends.”

Chat Noir gulped, trying to calm his pulse. To see her expression so tender when talking about him made it hard to breathe. “I’m sure he understands.”

“Of course he does. He’s amazing.” She paused, fidgeting with her yo-yo. “And it’s really great of you not to be weird about this. So, thank you.”

Chat chuckled, leaning back and staring at the sky. “Of course, My Lady, anything to make you happy. Adrien might not be the perfect guy for you, but he’ in the top ten.”

She huffed in indignation, shoving him again. “Shush you. I like you better when you aren’t flirting with me.”

He raised his hands placatingly. “I didn’t mean me. I just mean Rena Rouge is really cute.” His laughter was drowned out by her resentful squealing.

The next morning Adrien marched to his father’s office, trying to give himself a pep talk. “It’s okay, the worst thing that can happen is he says no. Then you can just go as Chat.”

“Yeah, and steal your girlfriend from yourself.” Plagg popped out from his pocket, yawning as he did so.

“That’s ridiculous. Also, not helping.”

Plagg shrugged, “I just call it as I see it. Besides, not helping is flirting incessantly with a girl who is spoken for, when she can’t see her boyfriend.”

“Well, that’s dumb”, Adrien scowled. “I’m not _flirting_ with her. We are just talking. Am I not allowed to talk?” 

“I can’t tell you what to do kid. I just think it might be prudent to listen to the being who’s been around thousands of years. You gotta come clean.”

Adrien pursed his lips, fighting the guilt blooming in his stomach. “I will. As soon as she’s ready.”

Plagg didn’t reply, just retreated to his hiding place. Adrien felt worse than if the lecture had continued. He didn’t pursue the conversation, rather, squaring his shoulders as he reached his father’s door and knocking. Adrien was surprised to receive an “Enter” but took advantage of it before Gabriel could change his mind.

“Adrien.” Gabriel’s shock was palpable.

“Father.” 

“Shouldn’t you be on your way to school?” Gabriel looked back down at his desk, effectively ending the conversation.

Adrien ignored the unspoken dismissal, “Actually, I needed to talk to you, sir.” 

Gabriel didn’t look up from his papers, “I’m sure it can wait till after your studies.” 

“It’s the weekend, sir.”

“I’m sure you can otherwise occupy your time then. If there are no extracurriculars planned you could study or practice your piano. Right now I am _busy_.”

Adrien flinched, fighting back the compulsory ‘Yes sir’, and clenching his fists. “I want to go to the rally this afternoon.”

That got his attention. Gabriel dropped his pen and finally glanced up. “Excuse me?”

“The Rally. You had planned for me to wear the samples for your new line. It’s about being environmentally aware.”

“I have already found a replacement for you. You are dismissed.” Gabriel waved him away, returning to his papers. 

Adrien could feel his eyes stinging, though he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Please father. It means a lot to me.”

“Adrien, I do not have time for-”

“It’s really important for us to show how invested we are in the welfare of the environment. No one will make as positive of an impact as me. I am your _son_ , the face of the company.” His voice cracked towards the end and his nails were biting into his palm, but he hadn’t started tearing up. Small victories.

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he appraised his son, finally _seeing_ him since the whole conversation started. “You will be within two meters of your bodyguard at all time. You will not stay for the after party. You will not engage with fans. You will practice your piano for ninety minutes instead of sixty for the rest of the week. And you will enter the fencing competition in February.”

Adrien stared blankly at his father, not sure he could believe what he just heard. He hadn’t _expected_ his outburst to work. It was more of an emotional reflex. 

“Do I make myself clear?” 

Adrien nodded vigorously, “Yes, sir, thank you, sir!”, his grin hurting his cheeks.

“Then, you are dismissed.” His voice was cutting and his tone final. Adrien didn’t make the mistake of staying another second, dashing from his office to alert Nathalie of the change of plans.

It took some effort to switch him out with the other model, who was not happy about the change at all. They were nearly late getting him in wardrobe and made up, but somehow, despite his misgivings, he made it. Everyone else who was supposed to be there was already in attendance, and he had to crane his neck to find her in the crowd. When he did spot her, she was craning her neck as well, searching. 

Their eyes met and her face lit up like a Christmas tree, making his knees weak. She was beaming like that _for him_. He maneuvered his way to her through the throngs of other celebrities and guest appearances, practically floating the whole way.

“You made it!” She made to embrace him, before stopping herself at the last second and extending her palm for a shake. “I mean, it’s wonderful to see you Monsieur Agreste.”

He flushed, reaching a hand out to clasp hers, “Likewise, Mademoiselle Ladybug. I look forward to working with you.”


End file.
